Sonic Rivals 2
Sonic Rivals 2 is a 2007 racing video game developed by Backbone Entertainment and supervised by Sega Studio USA. It is the sequel to Sonic Rivals. The game was released exclusively for the PlayStation Portable handheld video game console in North America on 13 November 2007 and in Europe and Australia on the following month and like its prequel, the game was not released in Japan. The game was then re-released as a digital downloadable game from the PlayStation Store on October 2009 in North America, August 2010 in Europe and October 2010 in Australia. The digital version is also compatible with the PlayStation Vita. Polt The Chao have disappeared and Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower immediately get on the case to find them. It turns out that Eggman Nega (once again masquerading as Dr. Eggman) has stolen the Chao and concealed them inside a haunted mansion. His plan is to feed them to an inter-dimensional beast called the "Ifrit" who needs to eat them to become invincible. After that, he plans to release the Ifrit into the world in order to destroy it. However, to open the portal to the Ifrit's world, the seven Chaos Emeralds are required. Eggman Nega secretly hires Rouge the Bat to collect the Chaos Emeralds. The Master Emerald has also gone missing (again) and Knuckles the Echidna teams up with Rouge to find it. Meanwhile, Silver the Hedgehog has returned from a now ruined future caused by the Ifrit. In order to make a happier future, he searches for and steals the Chao that are left in order to hide them. Espio first thought that Silver was hiding Chao for a cause of evil, but Espio finds out that Silver was trying to save the world. Then, they work together to save the world. The real Dr. Eggman sends Metal Sonic to find Shadow, and tells him of Nega's plans. Nega has learned of the Ifrit by accessing Gerald Robotnik's journals, and Shadow and Metal Sonic set out to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds before he does. Eggman uses Metal Sonic as a communication device to aid Shadow along the way. All of the teams meet up at the haunted mansion where the portal to the Ifrit's world is. Despite Rouge only collecting six of the Emeralds, the portal opens anyway and Nega dispatches his newly copy of Metal Sonic, Metal Sonic 3.0 to awaken the Ifrit. Despite possessing the minds of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge (depending on who the player plays as), the Ifrit is defeated by the other teams. Shadow and Metal Sonic destroy the Ifrit and close the portal but they and Eggman Nega are trapped in the Ifrit's dimension. However, Metal Sonic tears his chassis open, revealing the 7th Chaos Emerald. Shadow uses the Emerald to teleport back with Metal Sonic. Nega is left trapped under some rubble. Sonic and Tails save all the Chao and bring them to a Chao Garden and relax there while Knuckles finds the Master Emerald in the Emerald Detector that he and Rouge stole from Eggman Nega. Rouge steals the Master Emerald and runs. Silver returns to what he hopes is a happy future while Espio has to answer to Vector the Crocodile who has spent their client's advanced payment on late rental fees. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Rivals_2_Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Rivals_2_Tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Rivals_2_Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna Rivals_2_Rouge.png|Rouge the Bat Rivals_2_Shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Rivals_2_Metal_Sonic.png|Metal Sonic Rivals_2_Silver.png|Silver the Hedgehog Rivals_2_Espio.png|Espio the Chameleon Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Rouge the Bat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Metal Sonic *Espio the Chameleon *Silver the Hedgehog 'Bosses' *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Eggman Nega Zones *Blue Coast Zone *Sunset Forest Zone *Neon Palace Zone *Frontier Canyon Zone *Mystic Haunt Zone *Chaotic Inferno Zone Sounds Sonic Rivals 2/Sound Editing/Voices Unused Voices Sonic Rivals 2/Unused Voices Videos 'Main Characters: Voice Clips' Sonic Voice Clips Sonic Rivals 2 Tails Voice Clips Sonic Rivals 2 Knuckles Voice Clips Sonic Rivals 2 Rouge Voice Clips Sonic Rivals 2 Shadow Voice Clips Sonic Rivals 2 Metal Sonic Voice Clips (SFX) Sonic Rivals 2 Silver Voice Clips Sonic Rivals 2 Espio Voice Clips Sonic Rivals 2 'Story: Voice Clips' Sonic & Tails Story Voice Clips Sonic Rivals 2 Knuckles & Rouge Story Voice Clips Sonic Rivals 2 Shadow & Metal Sonic Story Voice Clips Sonic Rivals 2 Silver & Espio Story Voice Clips Sonic Rivals 2 Voice Sounds Sonic Rivals 2/Voice Sounds Category:Sonic Games Voice Sounds Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Voice Sounds